Perfection Is Hard To Come By
by Nanashi1
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha felt compelled to be perfect at everything. But there is one thing he just could not be perfect at. It was too digusting and too crude to even try. Yet, his pride forbade him to back down. He needed help. And he knew the one place where he would get it. NARUSASU, slight Sasusaku. Explicit! Please read warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Warning:** This story is categorized '**mature**'. It contains **graphic sexual contents** and **strong language!** A lot of that! Therefore this story may **not** be **appropriate for underage viewers**. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are **OOC**! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain **Sakura- bashing**!

Warning for this chapter: **Hetero. **This chapter contains BoyxGirl. As well as, **Self-Satisfaction**.

If you can live with these warnings, enjoy the story =)

* * *

„Oh yes! Yes, SASUKE! Ah…sooo good!"

Sasuke Uchiha watched impassive as the pink-haired woman rode him. She was way too loud for his liking. And way too wet. He watched as she grabbed her own breast and tweaked the little red nub. Her head rolled back as she shifted into another position. Her hands rested now on his thighs, her legs fell open around his sides. Sasuke was now able to see his penis slide in and out of his girlfriend's pussy. It almost made him deflate. His girlfriend fingered herself as the blacked-haired male lay there passively.

"Oh..OOOOOHHHHHH…..GOD!" , Sakura screamed and flopped down beside him.

Sasuke huffed.

He didn't like sex. It was sweaty and dirty and smelly and what not. He really didn't like it. He had a hard time getting hard at all. Out of responsibility he had sex with his girlfriend once every two weeks. He didn't want them to break up since Sakura was the only woman he could tolerate so far.

He had known her since elementary school. She had loved him since then. Sasuke on the other hand hadn't cared for her until college.

In middle school his classmates – and with them his best friend-had changed. They became taller and more muscular. Their voices changed, became deeper. And all they could think about, all they ever talked about was sex. Sex with the school nurse, sex with a cheerleader, sex, sex, sex. It had been all they were interested in.

Sasuke hadn't changed. He hadn't cared about girls, he hadn't cared about sex.

Then he entered high school. Due to financial issues, his best friend hadn't been able to go to his school. Sasuke hadn't felt bothered by it at first. His best friend was a stupid loudmouth and way too clingy for his liking. But then the rumors began. Rumors of him being gay. Of him using his body to get good grades in whichever way necessary. At first Sasuke had ignored them. Then he had fought against them. Nothing had helped. Whatever he had done only ended in another filthy lie about him. Sasuke couldn't stand it. It had been the first time ever, that he had sought out his best friend for advice. His best friend, stupid as he may be, was the only person he felt comfortable with sharing secrets and innermost feelings. Not that he would ever let his friend dwell n that knowledge. So when he had told him about the rumors, the first thing his best friend had asked, was '_And, are you?_'. At that moment, betrayal had squeezed Sasuke's heart, although he hadn't shown it. How could his best friend ever even think about him like that? Weren't he supposed to be on his side? '_Of course not, you idiot!_', was all he had yelled back, before he had left. Sasuke still remembered how he hadn't found any sleep that night. Betrayal and fear of losing his best friend keeping him awake. For the first time, he had regretted something. The next day in school Sasuke had found everyone, who had ever spoken any trash about him, bruised and damaged. They had bowed their heads and apologized. His best friend had stood behind them, observing, knuckle cracking and grinning like the idiot he was. Sasuke had felt relieve wash over him. He hadn't lost his best friend. He'd gained another arm to deliver punishment.

The same day at night Sasuke had shared his concerns with his friend. He had told him, how he couldn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with sex and how he had never once felt the urge to do any of that stuff - much less touch anyone at all. His friend had listened. He hadn't grimaced, he hadn't laughed. He had only sat beside him and listened. Only after Sasuke had finished, had he said: '_Maybe you're just a late bloomer?_' Sasuke had accepted it and ended this topic for himself.

Well, that was, until after graduation. His best friend had organized and thrown a party for him and he had found himself in a house full of people. More than half of them had been hitting on him. He had rejected them all. At the end of the night, his best friend had seated himself beside him. '_Any changes?'_, he'd asked. And as Sasuke had declined his best friend had said something the dark-haired male had never before thought about: '_What if you're simply impotent?'_

The question hadn't left Sasuke's mind in his four years of college. It had struck a nerve and Sasuke found himself wondering, why he himself had never thought of this possibility. At some point it had bothered him so much, that he had thought out help from a person he had never considered useful at all: His best friend's grandfather, the author of porn books, who himself inherited the biggest collection of sex toys, -tapes and -pictures every porn-king would've envied. The old man had given him his 'best material' after vowing to never let his grandchild know about the arrangement. The old men had then given him a sex toy, called, Enemagra or Aneros. It was a device to stimulate the prostate, also used to treat ED [*1]. Sasuke had been lectured, how the thing worked before he was sent home: The head was constructed to nuzzle against his prostate,internally, while the curve of the stem would stimulate his anal canal. A nub would rest against his perineum, massaging the prostate externally. The old man had told him, if this didn't work, nothing would.

At home he had found himself unsure if he really wanted to know about his potency. Racked his brains, if **this** was he way he wanted to find out. After two weeks of fidgeting, Sasuke had decided to inform himself a bit more and then try it out.

Looking back now, this had been admittedly Sasuke's worst choice ever.

He could still remember how he had waited impatiently for his family to leave the house, so he could be alone. Then he had locked himself in his already prepared room and he had followed every last instruction, he had found online. Loosening himself had been the part which required the most negotiation. He had still done it; cleaning himself and his hole in the progress. After that, lubing the Enemagra and putting it inside was less of a disaster. At first Sasuke hadn't felt anything beside discomfort. He had shifted to find a more comfortable position. The internet had warned to **not **manipulate the Aneros with his hands. It would be most likely be counter-productive and could possibly lead to injuries. Due to his squirming, the equipment had been in an optimal position to stimulate all his sensitive areas. His prostate was massaged as well as his perineum. The smallest amount of movement changed the angle and the applied pressure. Not knowing any sexual stimulation beforehand, Sasuke hadn't needed to think of anything, while letting the lust wash over him. It had been disturbingly nice. Sasuke had found himself hard and leaking within minutes. He came within minutes. The first orgasm in his whole life lasted long. Sasuke had been unable to stop himself from shooting his jizz all over the bed. The male had been spent and had nearly cried as the device remained stimulating him after this. He had been too weak to remove it. It led to another orgasm and then another. Each one more uncomfortable, more painful. Each one of them had made Sasuke fainter. By the end of his fourth orgasm Sasuke had really cried.

He would never forget how he had reached for the phone laying on his bedside table, punching in the speed dial and how he had wished, his nerves racked, that his call would be answered. When the voice of his best friend had reached his ear, Sasuke had sobbed in relief. But when he wanted to answer his friend's questions, he had found his voice gone. Another sob had made its way to the surface and it hadn't taken any more for his friend to scream '_Stay where you are!_' Ten long minutes Sasuke had heard nothing but his own grasping, until someone pounded onto the front door. Sasuke hadn't been able to move, he hadn't been able to tell Naruto he was right, that Sasuke was home. So when the noises on the front door stopped, Sasuke had sobbed harder.

He would never forget, how alleviated he had felt, when his bedroom window opened and his best friend jumped into the room. Neither would he ever forget the look of utter disbelief and slight disgust on his friend's face. '_What the hell? Sasuke, what the fuck is this?_' As Sasuke had been still unable to raise his voice, the other had been left guessing, what he had to do. Being the idiot he was, his best friend had needed a few moments to understand what was needed. The face he then had made, would have been priceless, if it hadn't been shown in such a miserable situation.

After Sasuke had been freed from the Enemagra, he had been cleaned and changed by his best friend. All the while his best friend had been lecturing him how it had been irresponsible to rely on his grandfather. Apparently the old man wasn't high on his best friend's list of people to ask for advice in any department. A muttered '_Sorry_' from Sasuke had been all it took for his best friend to shut up.

It had taken a few weeks after that until their relationship changed back to normal.

Although Sasuke had been assured that he was indeed as potent as one could be, he had found himself still reluctant to any sexual contact. He still hadn't seen the need to have sex unless one wanted to have children. He still hadn't had the slightest interests in females.

Half a year later his friend had brought Sakura along to one of their meetings. He had been the one to suggest Sasuke should date her, seeing as she was the only female Sasuke could be around without scowling for too long. Sasuke had accepted his friend's suggestion and found himself enjoying the time he spent with Sakura, more than he thought possible. After three months of dating her, she had been the one to make the first move. She had wanted sex. Not him. Sasuke had still felt uncomfortable. He had still done it with her, out of courtesy. Their first time hadn't been great. As far as Sasuke was concerned, none of their sexual encounters had been great. But their first time was the worst. Sasuke hadn't been able to get it up. Sakura had used everything to make him hard. It had taken a rather long blowjob to do the job. But when he had seen her naked, had seen her pussy for the first time, his dick had deflated in an instant. They had finally settled for Sasuke fingering her and Sakura sucking him off. Sasuke had washed his hand for half an hour after that. Sakura had assured him that it he would get used to it. He hadn't. After one month of trying to get him to participate, they had made the deal to have sex once every two weeks and Sakura would be the one to do everything.

Now, three month later Sakura seemed still happy with their arrangement and Sasuke was still reluctant as ever. In fact, Sasuke hadn't come once. He didn't satisfy himself, either. Jerking off was something Sasuke found despicable. He wouldn't even know what to do in the first palce. In fact, the only orgasms he had ever had and truly enjoyed, were the once he had precipitated with the Enemagra. But he didn't miss it. He could go without sex just fine.

"Sasuke-kun, honey? How was it for you?" Sakura smiled beside him. Her hand traced small patterns on his shoulder.

"Hn", Sasuke brushed her hand off and went to the bathroom. He needed to wash himself. He felt so dirty. In the shower he adjusted the water temperature and stood under the spray for almost twenty minutes; excessively scrubbing every part of himself with a sponge. He knew it wasn't fair towards Sakura but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't like he didn't like her. It was just…. Sex with her felt so... wrong. As an Uchiha he was supposed to marry and have children. No one had ever said, he was supposed to like it, though. And as long as he could satisfy his woman, fine. Sasuke thought about it a bit longer. His family liked to know that he was committed to someone. And she was the only woman he could tolerate. Maybe he should marry her. He would need to discuss this matter with his father. Well, his father needed to meet her first, but then… maybe **if** his father could accept her, he would think about it again. Most importantly he wanted to discuss this matter with his best friend. Sasuke knew the other had had a crush on Sakura all though middle school. Maybe he wouldn't like the thought of them as an item. True, it was his best friend to reintroduce her to him. But then again, Sasuke had never held an interest in her before. Maybe his friend had hoped he wouldn't be interested in Sakura. Maybe he had hoped to console her.

Sasuke shook his head. That was unlikely. His best friend had had enough time to voice his anger or his dislike. But he didn't. His friend seemed genuinely happy with Sasuke's relationship. Sasuke shrugged. He was thinking too much again.

It didn't occur to him once, that it may be Sakura, who didn't want to marry him. Why would it? Uchihas were perfect. Everyone wanted to marry an Uchiha.

Sasuke concluded that he would talk to his father and would decide upon his opinion.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Any thoughts and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!

Rest assured that this really is YAOI=BoyonBoy...

[*1] = Erectile disfunction; Enemagra is another word for Aneros


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Warning:** This story is categorized '**mature**'. It contains **graphic sexual contents** and **strong language!** A lot of that! Therefore this story may **not** be **appropriate for underage viewers**. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are **OOC**! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain **Sakura- bashing**!

Warning for this chapter: **Hetero. **This chapter contains BoyxGirl.

* * *

It took Sasuke almost a week to get a hold of his father. The conversation had been surprisingly easy. His father wanted to meet his girlfriend. If his son could trust her, he would give her a chance, was what he said. So now, Sasuke was almost excited to see his girlfriend.

Two month ago, Sakura had given him a house key to her place. Sasuke usually didn't use it. Only once had the dark-haired male ever used the key. It had been on a Sunday. Sakura had been called to the hospital she worked in for an emergency. As he didn't want to wait in the rain, he had led himself inside. Sakura had been more than happy to find him on her couch. Sasuke hoped she would be just as happy to find him today. Today was Wednesday. Normally they wouldn't meet up in the middle of the week. Sasuke never stayed over at her place when he had to go to the office first thing in the morning. He wanted this to be a special occasion, so he figured it was reasonable to change their routine. He had even bought some wine. In case Sakura demanded sex, Sasuke had an easier time getting hard when drunk.

As soon as he opened the door, he noticed the alien shoes in the doorway. He didn't pay it any mind, though. Sakura still hadn't finished her Ph.D. so some of her colleagues probably helped her studying. When he passed the kitchen, he noticed the dirty dishes with half finished pasta as well. He still didn't pay it any mind. Why should he? Students get hungry and if it were too much they'd just leave it. He only frowned a bit because he always thought his girlfriend tended to clean up immediately. He shrugged. There had to be a reason. It wasn't until Sasuke finally stood in the living room, that he got wary. There weren't any study materials. In fact there was nothing. No book, no papers, no pencils and most important of all, no Sakura. Sasuke wasn't stupid. Far from it. And he was very distrustful from the beginning.

With narrowed eyes he slowly made his way through the flat. In front of the bedroom he finally heard it.

"Oh yes….right there! Harder! Fuck me harder!...Yes! Ohhhh…."

With an angry kick Sasuke send the door to hit the wall.

There she was. His _girlfriend_. On all fours kneeling on the bed. A man with gray hair and glassed buried in her to the hilt. His hands enclosed her breasts. Harshly trusting into her. It didn't seem like either of them had noticed the door. Or maybe they just didn't care. They were going at it like rabbits. Dirty, ugly, unfaithful rabbits.

"Sakura", Sasuke snarled. When she met his eyes, she winched the tiniest bit under his glare. Her partner on the other hand continued unfazed. He even dared to wink at him with a dirty grin.

"Sasu…ha…ke… What…ohh…!" Sakura throw her head back. "Right there honey, YES!"

Sasuke turned around and left.

It was late at night that Sasuke hammered on an all too familiar door.

"Open up! I know you're there! Dobe!"

The door almost slammed into his face. "What?" his best friend grumbled angrily. The same best friend he always sought out when he needed help. The same best friend he had since the first day of pre-school. Only now, was he fully grown. Naruto Uzumaki stood six feet four inches tall and was 235 pounds of muscles only. His hand span was as big as a basketball. His arms and legs made every basketball player jealous. He didn't even need to jump to dunk a ball. His back was solid like a brick wall and just as wide. His skin was naturally tanned. It looked like liquid bronze. He had blond hair that stuck unruly from his head. His mouth was turned into a frown. His deep blue eyes were narrowed and bore into Sasuke's.

Without another word, the Uchiha pushed his friend aside and walked straight to the couch, where he flopped down. His arms crossed, he waited. A few moments later, the blond flopped down beside him, handing him a beer while opening his own.

"So…. ?"

"Sakura and I are through!"

Beer dribbled down his friend's chin. The look of utter disbelieve made Sasuke almost smile. Almost. "HA?"

Sasuke put his hand over his ears. It was too late. He could already feel the head ache forming; he could hear the ringing noise in his head. He closed his eyes. How long had he known the blonde? His whole life? Shouldn't he know by now, what kind of reaction were to be anticipated? It seemed he was caught more than a little off guard.

He glanced over to the other. The blonde, unruly hair stuck from the other's head in every direction. He had probably slept until moments ago. The blonde was the only person Sasuke knew, who could sleep for twelve hours, no matter where he was, and still be sleepy. His eyes were blue, reflecting the living room light, almost shining. His natural tan skin was heated, causing a light blush to adorn his face. Covering the three little whisker marks on each side of his face.

His lips were full and red. His best friend flailed around, spluttering. His mouth opened and closed like a fish's. No real words formed. Despite the situation, Sasuke felt himself relaxing. Yeah, watching the blonde always lightened his mood.

"What have you done?"

And trust the blonde, to ruin everything. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why me? She was the one who cheated! I just wanted to surprise her! I even wanted her to meet my father! Hell, I told my father about her!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"That's… well… shit!"

"Exactly!"

The blonde ruffled his hair in a comforting manner. Sasuke smacked the hand away and turned his head to the other direction. They sat a few moments in silence.

"Tell me about it?"

Sasuke sighted. He slouched back into the couch, put his feet on the table and crossed his arms.

"There isn't really much to tell. I wanted to surprise her, tell her that my family wanted to meet her, so I let myself into her apartment. With the key, she gave me, by the way. There I found her in the bedroom with another guy, fucking her from behind. That's it!"

Intense blue eyes watched him carefully. It was quiet for a while.

"No. That's not all, is it?" His best friend's voice washed over him like a blanket. It soothed him. Sasuke slowly started to relax again.

"No", he muttered. But he hesitated to continue. The blonde didn't press on it. He just waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Wanna crash here tonight?"

Sasuke nodded. The blonde stood up and left the room for a few minutes. He came back with a blanket, a pillow, a T-Shirt and some Boxer-Shorts. Sasuke took it without a comment. He arranged the couch cushions, lined the sheet and clothed the bedding. His friend watched and waited a few more minutes, but finally progressed to his bed room. Sasuke didn't feel bad about it. His best friend was already used to his behavior. In fact, Sasuke felt grateful. If the blond wouldn't know him so well, he might have pressured him to continue. And the dark- haired male needed definitely more time to prepare.

He went to the bathroom where he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, with the toothbrush he always had prepared at his friend's place, took a leak and then went to bed. He couldn't sleep, though. Sakura's words replayed over and over in his head. Finally he got up from the couch, grabbed his pillow and went to the bedroom.

It was dark inside the room, but Sasuke knew it like he owned it. He made his way over to the bed and found his friend sprawled all over the bed, snoring. With a huff, Sasuke held the blonde's nose, who in return rolled off to the side. Sasuke didn't waste a moment before he slipped under the cover, his back to his friend and relaxed. A muscular arm circled around his waist. A hard chest pressed into his back. Hot puffs of air hit his neck. The blonde liked to cuddle. As much as Sasuke hated body contact, his best friend had always been an exception. It was the first time Sasuke snuggled back, though. Normally he would endure the procedure, but today he felt vulnerable enough to participate in the act. In bed, beside his friend, it took Sasuke mere moments to fall asleep. Completely unaware of the bright blue eyes glistering in the dark, watching him intensely.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

Any toughts and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Thank you for your kind reviews! I appreciated them greatly!**

**Warning:** This story is categorized 'mature'. It contains sexual contents and strong language! A lot of that! Therefore this story may not be appropriate for underage viewers. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are OOC! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain Sakura- bashing!

If you can live with these warnings, enjoy the story ^^

* * *

When the Uchiha awoke, his legs were intertwined with another pair, his arms sprawled over a tan body, his face resting on a hard chest. Naruto was playing with his hair.

"Tell me about it"

Sasuke huffed. Way to start a day. Not even a simple 'Good morning' to start of this humiliating conversation. He scuffled into a sitting position and draped the blanket around his torso. He was quite for a few moments; collecting himself. He knew he would spill everything. With Naruto, he always did at some point. Maybe today it would take him longer to overcome his hesitation, though. Sasuke watched a bird in front of the window. The blonde sat up beside him, trapped an arm around his shoulders. Or maybe not.

"I told you. I caught her in bed with another man; having sex." He finally muttered. The blonde didn't say anything. He rubbed his arm soothingly in circular motions. "She… She… When I turned to leave, she… said it was for us."

Confusion was clearly written all over the other's face. Still, he listened and didn't pester the smaller male to continue. He knew he didn't have to.

"She told me, how much she loved me, while being humped like a rabbit all the while. She said, she loved me enough, to overlook how much I suck at sex. That she never ever had an orgasm with me. Yet she didn't want to blame me, because she knew how uncomfortable sex made me. And in order for us to remain together she would receive pleasure somewhere else. She said, she wouldn't have thought, I'd mind. But if it'd really bother me, Kabuto could surely teach me his amazing skills and she would only have sex with me afterwards." He sneered. Sarcasm evident in each word. "Can you believe it? She said he was there for my sake! That she knew I would come, that this was her surprise for me! That I should thank them and watch until I felt ready to participate!" Sasuke spat. "Freaking whore!"

Sasuke was exhausted after his tantrum. The humiliation and the anger were back in full force. He was disgusted with himself as much as he was disgusted with ...his _ex_. When he thought about the fact, that he had touched her after whatever she did with whomever, it made his skin crawl. He felt nauseous. That was definitely not how he had planned his day to start. Frustrated he let his head fall onto Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke hadn't looked at him, while he explained. And he didn't want to look now either. It was still too soon. The other had never stopped to rub his arm. It calmed Sasuke somewhat. He could feel the blonde's even breathing. But the fact, that his best friend hadn't said anything until now, confused him. It was true, while the blonde was usually the biggest talker on earth, he didn't say anything while Sasuke chanted to his heart's content. But the silence had never once lasted this long. The Uchiha waited a few more moments. Maybe he just needed sometime to process all the information... But after ten minutes Sasuke's patience wore off. Carefully he turned his head so that he could see his best friend.

What he saw, was nothing he would have ever expected. While the hand on his arm was tender, the blonde's mouth was set into a grim line. The grinding of his teeth became painfully obvious, now that he paid attention. His nostrils flared. His brows were furrowed. But the scariest thing were his eyes. They were hard and tried to stare a whole in the wall in front of them. The usually warm blue color of those eyes was now icy cold and hard. Sasuke gulped. Slowly he raised his hand to the other's face and touched it softly. Naruto's head turned and the moment their eyes met, the blonde's eyes softened. His composure however was still on edge.

"I'm sorry"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be confused. "Why are you sorry?"

The blonde's forehead came to rest on his'. Sad blue eyes never left his. Never blinked.

"It was me, who introduced you." he whispered.

"I've known her before. Remember? We went to the same elementary school." He replied equally quiet.

"Yeah, but I reintroduced you. I made sure you dated her. I'm sorry!"

Sasuke smiled. "Dobe" Despite himself, despite being who he was, Sasuke hugged his best friend. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

He let go off the blonde. Smacking his shoulder playfully. "But just to be on the safe side: I won't ever date anyone you find suitable for me ever again!"

The blonde grinned. "Without me introducing someone to you, you won't ever date again at all!"

They sat for a few more moments in silence. Surprisingly it was once again Sasuke, who broke it: "I'm supposed to be perfect, you know? I am an Uchiha. We don't have any flaws."

His friend chuckled. "Yeah, right"

Sasuke hit him. "I am serious! There isn't supposed to be anything I'm bad at! So how come she, of all people, found something to complain about?"

"So what are you saying?" Confusion was written all over his best friend's face.

"I'm saying I can't leave it like that!" Sasuke said, slightly annoyed.

Utter disbelieve took over Naruto's face. "So what? You're gonna accept her offer and let that Kabichi-guy train you?"

"NO!" Sasuke couldn't for the live of him comprehend that his best friend's would even think about it. He shuddered. "That's disgusting!"

"So...? You are not gonna ask my gramps for help again, are you?"

Another shiver ran down the Uchiha's spine. "No!"

"So what do you plan on doing? Read a book about it?"

For a brief moment Sasuke actually thought about it. But he discarded that thought just as fast. What he lacked wasn't something he could obtain by reading a book. The only way of really getting rid of his problem, was to find someone to teach him. The only person he would trust doing so, sat right beside him. Sasuke flushed. This was so embarrassing. Maybe he should just accept, that he sucked at sex and never have it again. But then again, he was an Uchiha for crying out loud, Uchihas weren't afraid of anything, and they were perfect in everything else! Carefully he looked at his best friend. What was the harm in voicing is question? The other could always reject it. It wouldn't change anything in their relationship, would it? It might be a bit awkward at first but then again, if they'd overcome his first sexual encounter, they would surely overcome this request.

Determined the dark haired male turned around. "I'll just have to find someone to teach me"

An elegant brows was raised. "And where would you find someone willing to do that for you?"

"Well...I was thinking...?" Sasuke blushed. This was harder than he'd have imagined. He blinked harshly. Count to ten and try again. "See...as you are... and I am... I was thinking... right here?"

"What?"

Oh, how frustrating that was. Why didn't he understand? Closing his eyes he said: "You'remybestfriendandItrustyou,soyoushouldteachme!"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Any thoughts and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Thank you for your kind reviews! I appreciated them greatly!**

**Warning:** This story is categorized 'mature'. It contains sexual contents and strong language! A lot of that! Therefore this story may not be appropriate for underage viewers. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are OOC! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain Sakura- bashing!

Warning for this chapter: Porn...somewhat

If you can live with these warnings, enjoy the story!

* * *

Recap:

_Determined the dark haired male turned around. "I'll just have to find someone to teach me"_

_An elegant brows was raised. "And where would you find someone willing to do that for you?"_

_"Well...I was thinking...?" Sasuke blushed. This was harder than he'd have imagined. He blinked harshly. Count to ten and try again. "See...as you are... and I am... I was thinking... right here?"_

_"What?"_

_Oh, how frustrating that was. Why didn't he understand? Closing his eyes he said: "You'remybestfriendandItrustyou,soyoushouldteachme!"_

Now:

Silence.

"Sorry, I didn't get that!"

Frustrated Sasuke jumped off the bed, ready to flee into the bathroom. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'm sorry. I was just messing with you. I got it all"

Furious, Sasuke spun around."And why were you making me say it again?"

"Because this is one of the rare occasions where I can see that perfect image of your crumble. I like to see you flustered, I guess."

The raven haired male couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You what?"

"I like to see you flustered" The blonde repeated honestly. Not the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Idiot!" Sasuke freed his arm and stormed off into the bathroom. How could he? That idiot! Sasuke's face was on fire. From his neck to his ears - he was completely red. His knees gave out and the Uchiha steadied himself on the sink. He stood there for a while, calming his erratic heartbeat the best he could, thinking about what just happened. Realizing, he never got an answer from his best friend. Was he going to help him or not? Probably not, Sasuke thought. That wasn't something a best friend signed up to. It wasn't something you ever asked your friend in the first place. On the other hand, if Naruto liked to see him flushed, teaching him some sex skills was probably the best way to do so. Sasuke stood up straight and grabbed the toothbrush, that was his to use, carefully avoiding his reflection. After scrubbing his teeth for what felt like hours, but were probably mere minutes, he rinsed his mouth. Cleaning his face with cold water was next, so that he'd feel confident enough to look at himself in the mirror. Bad idea. A faint red still tinted his cheeks. His hair was unruly sticking into every possible direction. It wasn't sleek like normally, rather was it curly and dry. His nose was red and swollen, too. As if he had cried for hours last night. Which he hadn't. Talk about awkward. If this was remotely how he had faced his best friend trying to convince him to teach him sex skills...yeah right. He would have made fun of him, too. Sighting Sasuke decided to face his fate and return to his best friend's side. He just needed to relieve himself, first.

Coming back into the room, Naruto had changed his clothes. With his laptop on his lap, he sat relaxed against the headboard of his bed. Without looking up, he said: "I ordered Chinese, hope that's okay with you"

"Dobe, it's..." A quick look to the alarm clock "... only 3 pm" The hell? He never slept longer than nine o'clock. Truthfully, he normally slept longer when he was staying with Naruto and, yeah, it was already around five o'clock he finally fell asleep, but that was no excuse to sleep through the whole day. How could he have missed that? He had never in his live wasted so much time of a day doing ...nothing! And it was Thursday! His perfect record! Sullied by absence without permission or excuse! Damn it all! Finally he noticed that his stomach was growling. He grunted. "'s cool"

Reluctantly he walked over to the bed. Maybe he shouldn't press the subject. They could always talk about it some other time. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for porn"

Way to avoid the topic.

Sasuke blushed yet again. "Why?"

Confused eyes met his. "How were you planning to go at it?"

Sasuke didn't understand. "What?"

Blue eyes met his. "How do you think I was going to teach you?"

Sasuke blinked. "You're doing it?"

The blonde grinned. "Sure. Wouldn't pass a chance to see you lose control for anything. Now come here and help me decide which one to get"

Mechanically Sasuke did as told. He sat beside the blonde and looked at the screen. Not a second later he averted it, looking at everything else but. Yuck. In his haste to not look at the laptop he looked at Naruto instead. Those curious eyes missed nothing.

"Is that how you look whenever something remotely sexual comes up?"

Sasuke blushed. "...Maybe?" he muttered. "So what?"

Rough fingers softly raised his chin. They turned his head from left to right, up and down. "You look like someone is holding a butcher knife to your testicles."

Sasuke thought about it. "I'd rather have a butcher knife at my testicles!"

Naruto laughed. Despite himself, Sasuke grinned. After a few minutes, the blonde calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Dude, seriously? No wonder Sakura said that!"

Silence. No one moved. No one spoke. They barely even breathed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"How did you mean it?"

"..Well, you see...If you look like that, seeing a picture of a naked woman, I don't even wanna know your expression, when you see the real deal. And if that's your stand on sex...Quite frankly...I'd probably looked for pleasure somewhere else, too."

Sasuke jolted as if he were hit. That was a blow below the waistline. Well known betrayal made his inside freeze. He wanted to throw up. "..So you're taking her side?"

"Gosh, NO! I'm just saying...maybe ... sex just isn't your thing...?"

"You think?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, still a bit hurt.

Naruto sighted. Sasuke sighted.

"Why do you want to force yourself then?"

"Because I can't leave it like that! I'm an Uchiha!"

"So you rather do something you despise so much it makes you sick, than to just accept that you can't be perfect at everything?"

No answer. Answer enough for Naruto. He sighted. The Uchiha grunted. This was frustrating.

Luckily for them, the Chinese delivery decided to choose this moment to arrive. The blonde stood up, took their food, paid for it and came back. "We should eat in the living room." He turned around and left again. This time Sasuke followed him. They sat on the couch and ate in silence. As much as the Uchiha loved silence - usually- the blonde hated it. So why was it, that today again, it was Sasuke to break it? "Do you think it's stupid?"

"Yes!", came the instant reply.

"So you're not going to help me?"

"...Never said that."

Sasuke didn't dare hope. "...So..?"

"...So... we have a long way to go!"

Sasuke relaxed. "Yeah, we do..."

Once again they sat in silence. Only this time, Sasuke didn't mind. He felt relief wash over him. When the food was gone, Sasuke cleaned the table and washed the dishes, while Naruto used the bathroom. While Sasuke dried the dishes, he felt Naruto approach him from behind. He didn't comment on it. He finished his job before he faced the other. He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You wanna start now?"

That threw him off guard a little. For a moment he was lost: "Start what?"

Naruto scoffed. "Please, more than half of the day was already wasted, doing nothing. There is no use, to start doing anything important now. The best thing we could do is to try and be productive in something useless... like teaching you sex-skills, you'll never use." He pulled Sasuke back into the living room, sat him on the couch an turned to put a DVD into the player. "Let's start with one from my collection"

"What collection?" Sasuke still hadn't grasped the meaning behind his friends words. If he had, he might have been insulted.

"Stop trying to be funny. We're still going to watch a porn!"

Porn. The word slowly sunk in. Now, Sasuke understood. Start this... Oh. But he wasn't mentally prepared for this. After what they'd talked about in their last discussion mere minutes ago, Sasuke had been sure, his reprieve had been prolonged. He didn't want to start now! He didn't want to think about his training for at least... the next...life! Before he could escape, Naruto had put an arm around him, trapping him on his spot.

"Relax. This one is rather ...soft!"

Not sure what to make of this, Sasuke peeked at the television. Alright, there was still some advertisement. Everyone was still in clothes. Not too bad. The film started. Not too many people, dressed rather airy, but not too exposing. It didn't take long for the plot to change, though. Soon, people withered on beds, naked. One could see rather detailed, what went were. There was a close-up on their private parts. The volume was turned up to a point, where Sasuke could hear everything. From the moaning at full blast, to the obnoxious sound, produced by the penetration. Sasuke felt sick. He watched a stranger's penis burying itself to the hilt into a stranger's pussy making the woman screech in ecstasy. The man grunted once or twice, too. They went at it faster and faster. The moment the man shot his load onto the woman's stomach was the moment Sasuke needed to get away.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Any thoughts and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Thank you for your kind review! I appreciated them greatly!**

**Warning:** This story is categorized 'mature'. It contains sexual contents and strong language! A lot of that! Therefore this story may not be appropriate for underage viewers. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are OOC! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain Sakura- bashing!

Warning for this chapter: Self-pleasuring and aided masturbation

If you can live with these warnings, enjoy the story ^^

* * *

Recap:

_The moment the man shot his load onto the woman's stomach was the moment Sasuke needed to get away_.

Now:

He jumped off the couch, ran into the bathroom and tried to avoid throwing up by splashing cold water into his face. Naruto had followed him and now silently watched. Once Sasuke had calmed down enough, the blonde said: "I don't think, this is gonna work"

"It has to", Sasuke replied. Even though he felt not convinced himself. "Look, dobe, I don't have to like it, to make this work. As long as I can get hard enough, to impregnate a woman, I'm happy."

"But this isn't only about you. Sasuke, sex is something that should feel good. It's supposed to pleasure not just you but your partner as well. It's supposed to be beautiful and satisfying. All I can see when I look at you, is disgust. And your partner will see that, too. That's why I said, I understand, what Sakura said. You hurt her, Sasuke..."

"Well, she hurt me, too!" Sasuke spat.

Naruto didn't lose his collection. "I know. And I'm not taking her side. It wasn't right what she did to you. There should have been other ways to ... Well...anyway. What I'm trying to say... " The blonde scratched his head. This talk was clearly as unpleasant for him as it was for Sasuke. "Mhm... Ehm..."

"Just spill it!" Sasuke loathed himself for feeling his eyes watering. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want Naruto to look at him differently. He should have never come here. He should never have asked such a ridiculous question. Damn it. Angrily he rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't cry! An arm surrounded him and he was pulled into a hard chest. A hand ruffled his unruly hair.

"Sorry..."

"'s 'kay"

They stood like this for a few moments. Sasuke was the one pulling away. He had already disgraced himself this much. He wouldn't allow any pity parties! "What was it you wanted to say?"

Naruto carefully gave him a once over. Softly he said: "More like a question!"

"Well, then ask!", Sasuke had enough of cute and cuddly. He had his pride for fuck's sake! No way he was nice again in the next...

"What do you think about, while you masturbate?"

Sasuke blushed. Damnit! He took a deep breath. "I don't!"

"Never?"

"No!"

Again, Naruto scratched his head. "Maybe you should start"

"Why would I?" Sasuke was royally pissed, now. Not only had he broken his own conditions, now that idiot wanted him to participate in such a low-life act. What the hell?

"First of all, it'd probably help with your attitude!"

"What attitude?"

The blonde smoothly ignored the interjection. "Secondly, how will you ever find out what you really like, if you never let you imagination run wild?"

"I don't need imagination! I like facts!"

A fist collided with the doorframe. Sasuke flinched. "Look, prissy! You want my help? Fine, I'll help but you need to cooperate, too!"

Now the Uchiha was angered as well. "Yeah? Well excuse me, but I don't understand how anything you've said so far, will help me become good at this despicable act!"

"See? There you go again! That despicable act of yours is called SEX, Sasuke. SEX, Come on, say it! Say the word!"

"How is that helping? I can call it, whatever I want!"

"No! You are so opposed to do this, so damn scarred of this, you can't even name it!"

"I'm not scarred!"

"Then say the freaking word!"

"SEX! There I said it. SEX, SEX, SEX! Now shut up!"

They both breathed hard. Naruto was a little flushed from all the screaming. Sasuke, too, was red but for a whole different reason. Screaming the word 'sex' on the top of his lungs was really nothing he had dreamed of ever doing. They stared at each other. Then Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke chuckled quietly. This fight was just as hideous as this whole problem was. Sasuke knew it well. There was no need for sex. If he really wanted a child, he could adopt. And, who knew, if he really found the one for him, the one he loved more than anyone else, maybe he could have sex. But until then, there was no real reason for this 'training'...Except his pride. It hurt his pride a great deal, when Sakura announced, what a lousy lover he was. And his pride was something Sasuke lived for. And Naruto knew. They were now sitting on the cold tiles on the bathroom's floor. It was quiet.

"No more porn?" Sasuke offered.

"No more porn...for now", Naruto replied.

Sasuke smiled. As did Naruto. "Let's watch a movie... a normal one, this time" he suggested.

The blonde stood up and stretched his hand for the other to grab. But the smaller male didn't move.

"Sasuke, for today, let's rest the topic. There's always tomorrow."

The Uchiha nodded but didn't move. "Teme?" No answer. "Dude?" No answer. Now worried, Naruto kneeled down again. His friend seemed deep in thoughts. "Okay... Then I'll... Shall I wait here or leave you alone?"

"How do you do it?"

It was Naruto's turn to be confused. "Do what?"

"You know... it"

Nope, no light went on in the blonde's head. "No, I don't know. What is it?"

Sasuke growled. How annoying, why did he have to say this word too? "...Masturbation", he finally mumbled.

It was quiet after that. "...You don't know...how?"

"If I'd know, I wouldn't ask!", Sasuke spat back. Reluctantly he added: "I mean, I know the theory and the concept but... well... how do you get... you know... hard?"

Naruto's mouth hit the floor."You don't know how to get hard?" He screeched. "How the hell did you ever have sex with Sakura?"

"She kinda...sucked me, 'till I was ready"

"Oh"

"Yeah...Took awhile."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

While Sasuke didn't look up to meet the other's gaze. A noise indicated, that the blonde yet again scratched his head.

"So basically we gotta start at level zero? What happened to sexual education in school?"

"... I only went once. It made me so sick, that I named religious reasons for me, to stay away!"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What about your parents? Didn't they freak out, when there was a mark missing on your certificate?"

"...I might have told them, that my school only provided the willing with sexual education...And that I thought everything else is more important."

"You lied to them? But...but...You never lie to them!"

"I know, which is why, they never questioned it!"

"Boy, you really don't like this topic"

"I thought, we've come that far, already."

"True enough"

"So? How do you do it?"

"Well...that's what you need your imagination for. You just imagine something uttermost sexy, something that turns you on... The easiest would probably be, the person you like. ...And then...you just make that person to whatever you want...Of course, only in your imagination!"

"...I still don't get it."

Naruto huffed. "Okay, first, let's change locations. I want to have that talk at a more comfortable environment."

Sasuke nodded and got up. They went back into the living room. Naruto had switched off the television, only the DVD-cover was still on the table. But as soon as they entered the room, the blonde put it back into the DVD-box beneath the television. They sat onto the couch. Naruto sat tailor-fashioned, facing him. Sasuke pulled his knees to his chest, waiting for the lecture to start. It was quiet for a while before Naruto spoke. Sasuke would have bet he used the time to formulate the sentences.

"Okay, so... Let me sum up what I think you know about sex: It's a way to combine bodies and it produces children. Anything else?"

"...I don't like it"

"Right, stupid me, how could I forget?...Sasuke...a few years ago...Do you remember the incident with the... Aneros?"

How could one ever forget? Sasuke grunted in return.

"What did you think about, when you came?"

Sasuke thought back. He remembered everything: The way the device felt in his anus. The way his body had shaken in pleasure. The pleasure itself. It was all there. But..."I didn't think of anything. It was more like a chanting: Please let this work, please let this work...That was it."

"So there was absolutely no image? No hands, no face, no...nothing?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No"

"...Okay... And when Sakura gave you a blowjob...What were you thinking then? Did you think about her?"

"I didn't think... Well maybe, I thought, 'please let this be over soon'...But... nothing else"

"Gosh... you are so... Gahh... okay... have you ever, ever been hard after a good night's sleep?"

"...No, not that I remember"

Silence.

"Okay, that's it. Shock treatment! Go back into the bathroom and only come out, after you've hardened!"

Sasuke scoffed. "That won't work. You'll be waiting forever!"

"Just try it!"

"Does it have to be the bathroom?"

"You are most defiantly not doing it in my bedroom, Duh!"

Unwilling Sasuke walked back into the cold room.

"Get in the Bathtub, for all I care!"

Why not? He wouldn't get hard, so the least he could do is clean himself toughly. And get rid of every last hair, every last scurf and every last scent from his ex that might still be on him. He shed his clothes and began to clean himself. Then he made sure the tub was filled with hot water, before he sunk into it. Relaxing, he put his head on the rim and closed his eyes. A pounding on the door, followed by a "Don't forget to jerk off!" pulled him out of his haze. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. None the less, he actually gripped his penis. It was soft. Not really knowing what to do , Sasuke experimentally pulled it a bit. It was more uncomfortable, than anything else. He tried foundling his balls, remembering that his ex had done so, while blowing him. That didn't do the trick either. One hand went back to grab his cock again, while the other stayed were it was. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to imagine something. Something sexy, Naruto had said. What had he ever found sexy? In front of his closed lids, the sex-scene from the porn started to play. Sasuke grimaced. Still he moved his hands to the pictures. He rubbed a bit on his penis, pulled a bit on his balls...And got tired of it far too quickly. With his eyes still closed he yelled: "It's not working!" to the door.

"That's because you aren't even trying!", said a husky voice next to his ear.

Sasuke shrieked. It was a very manly shriek, if anyone ever asked, considering, he nearly had a heart attack.

Sasuke swirled around, glaring at the intruder. "What are you doing in here?", he snarled.

"Making sure you do the job", came the calm reply. "And witnessing the most pathetic attempt to fap, known to human kind"

Sasuke blushed. "Well sorry, I'm not an expert like you, jerk face!"

Naruto was just as naked as he was. Standing up, the blonde gave the Uchiha a good view of his most private and in no way small part. Suddenly shy, Sasuke closed his knees in an attempt to hide his on package. Not that this was any help. Who knew, how long the other had been there. "Don't get bitchy, I'm here to help...you stuck-up virgin"

"You know as well as I do, that I'm not a virgin!" Sasuke's voice was a pitch higher than usual. He was caught off guard, when the blonde pressed him forward and got in behind him. His thighs enclosing him from either side. His hands travelled around his body as well. Slowly sinking into the water.

"You might as well be! Now, hold still!"

"For whaaaaa..." Sasuke shrieked again. This insolent, this hideous, outrageous, unreasonable, shameless, cheeky...Oh.

Sasuke flinched. "What...?" Moaning his head sunk onto the other's shoulder. His fingers clawed into tan, muscular arms. This wasn't so bad. The blonde's hands had taken over the work of his own. They were completely different, though. They knew exactly where to touch, how to move and...oh! Sasuke moaned again. At least he had had a general clue, he reassured himself.

One hand of Naruto fondled his balls. Pulling them ever so slightly, before massaging them, rolling each ball once or twice. One finger was rubbing a spot right under his testicles, sending small jolt of pleasure into his penis. The other hand worked his penis. Kneading it, pulling his foreskin back, teasing his slit. When his penis was half-hard Naruto carefully, slowly stroke it to full hardness. Sasuke moaned again. Maybe it really had been too long since he last felt this kind of pleasure. Sasuke could feel himself leaking. He felt how Naruto smeared the precome over the tip of his penis. How a fingernail scratched at his slit and around his head. He could feel the other hand fisting the base of his cock firmer then before, still keeping its low speed. When the hands didn't become faster, Sasuke's body sought more friction by itself, jerking upwards and plunging into the strong hold. His moans became louder, as the grip tightened. Sasuke could feel a bundle of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He as so close, he could feel it. His own movements became erratic. His hips trust upwards uncontrolled and then... those hands left. "No!" Frustrated he punched the other's leg. "Don't stop!", he pleaded "Not now! Not when I'm so close... please!" In a rather miserable attempt to gain the last pleasure, he stroked himself. But it wasn't the same. He still didn't now, how to move the hands correctly. Sasuke had turned around facing Naruto, looking at him pleadingly. "Please", he moaned, "Please!" His eyes closed, his head sunk onto the other's shoulder. His hands gripped the other's arms. His body shuddered. Finally the hands came back, to end what they had begun. This time a finger even dared tease his hole. It didn't take another minute until the pleasure shot through Sasuke. His toes curled. His muscles contracted. His body jerked. A hoarse scream left his mouth. His jizz hit the blonde's chest and was washed away by the water, the next second. Sasuke collapsed against the chest in front of him. His body still twitching from time to time. He was spent. He didn't even have enough strength left to open his eyes.

So he was unaware to the intense blue eyes watching him. He was unaware of the uneven raising and lowering of the chest he lay on. He didn't notice the hand caressing his back and arm. He didn't notice the small kiss planted on his temple. And he didn't detect the hardness pressing into his stomach. He was too tired for all that. All he wanted was to crawl into a bed and sleep. But he was too tired to get up.

Sasuke yawned. He blinked against the light flashing through the window. It was morning. Sasuke sat up. What time was it? What day was it? Blinking he looked around. Cupboard, desk, nightstand, radio and a huge pile of dirty clothes. Naruto's room. Naruto...He lay next to him in the bed. His face was pressed into the pillow. His snores were more than audible. He wore only Boxers. His skin glistered in the morning sun. Like a flash, memories of the last night crashed down on him. He had broken up with Sakura. She had criticized his sex-skills. He had gone to Naruto. Spent the night at Naruto's. He had told him everything and asked for help. Naruto had accepted and they'd talked about sex and masturbation and then he had...helped. Sasuke flushed. Oh god. As if stung by a bee, Sasuke leaped out the bed, gathered his clothes, vanished into the bathroom, got dressed and left. The door snapped shut.

Blue eyes looked out of the window. The body didn't move an inch.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Any toughts and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for taking so long. To compensate for this, this chapter is longer than the previous ones.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Warning:** This story is categorized 'mature'. It contains sexual contents and strong language! A lot of that! Therefore this story may not be appropriate for underage viewers. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are OOC! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain Sakura- bashing!

Warning for this chapter: Sakura **bashing**!

If you can live with these warnings, enjoy the story!

* * *

A week went by until Sasuke felt calm enough to face his best friend. He sent him a message, inviting him out to dinner. Knowing full well, that his friend would never spurn such an offer.

Now he waited in a small family-restaurant, on a corner table facing the door.

It was a restaurant known to the both of them. It was Naruto's favorite by far. The very place, where they had celebrated their graduation from middle-school and high school. The place where they celebrated the blonde's birthday each year. Also of the best place to get decent ramen in the whole city. Ichiraku's Ramen was a small, cozy place, run by a father and his daughter. Both friends of Naruto after years of being their best costumer. Thinking back on how it used to be, many modification had altered this place. The first time they had come here, the restaurant barley held enough tables for a class-reunion. Whereas now, there were enough tables to have several classes served at the same time. The walls, too, had been barren with no wallpaper. Nowadays, they were lulling the costumers into a dream world of their own, with the dark-red wallpapers and swirly patterns. The only thing, that hadn't changed, was the counter, behind which, Ayame and her father, Teuchi, sliced the vegetables and cut the meet. Boiled the water and stashed their ramen.

The first time, Sasuke had followed Naruto to this place, he had thought it dreadful. However, after tasting their food, he had found it acceptable. Now, after years of frequent visits, he'd willingly recommend it to the people, he deemed worthy of it. He described it now, as a place where he could feel completely at ease.

At least any other day. Maybe not today.

The moment he saw his best friend enter through the main door, the suppressed memories and feeling from that night came back. His blond hair was as unruly as ever. His blue eyes were as warm as ever. His skin was as tanned as ever. His back was as big and solid as ever. The grin he flashed Teuchi and his daughter was as cheeky and as charming as ever. And yet still, something was differnet. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it. The blonde strode confidently over to their tabe. His steps long and fast bringing him to Sasuke in the blink of an eye. Attracting attention wherever he passed.

He sat down quietly. Folded his napkin quietly. And then met his eyes, quietly. Nothing was said, the time ticked by too slowly to be real.

The waiter came. Naruto ordered for them both. It didn't bother Sasuke. His best friend knew him all too well. They had dined too often in this place, for him to get it wrong, either. After their waiter left, Naruto turned to him again, those blue eyes drowning him in their endless color. It was freaking Sasuke out. It wasn't supposed to be awkward! The Uchiha took a few deep breaths. In front of him sat his best friend. The one person that never changed. The one person he could trust whole-heartedly. Sasuke calmed down. That's right. In front of him sat Naruto. Nothing was ever awkward with Naruto.

Their drinks came.

"I found someone who's willing to help"

Confused Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What for?"

"...You're problem"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Something in Sasuke screamed, that Naruto was enough. That he didn't need any other help. That he didn't need anyone else. "Who is it?"

"An acquaintance of my gramps."

Sasuke blinked. "Of Jiraya?"

"Yeah"

Sasuke took his drink. "What kind of acquaintance?" He took a sip.

"A prostitute"

Sasuke choked. He coughed. "What?"

"I couldn't ask a mutual friend to help us, now, could I? And anyway, the opinion of a professional counts more anyway."

Sasuke stared disbelieving at his best friend. He had told a prostitute his secret? The blonde seemed to understand the look he was given.

"Relax, she doesn't know who you are and the meetings will be completely confidentially. I told her you were a troubled virgin."

"How will our meetings be confidential?"

"We'll all be wearing a mask"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Why a prostitute?"

"How else would I be able to participate? As if there'd be any other girl wanting to have sex with you while I'll be watching."

Sasuke blushed. "You'll be watching?"

"How else would I be able to teach you? I need to see the mistakes you make in order to correct them."

A small smile adored Sasuke's face, if only for a second before he realized it. So Naruto wouldn't back out? He would still be with him the whole way? That was kind of relieving. Then again, when had the blonde ever backed out of anything? Once they started something together, they'd finish it together. Although, who in their right mind wanted their best friend to watch them have sex? Especially when they suck at it?

Their food came. They ate, whilst engaging in a trivial conversation. It was refreshing to behave normal once again. It had been a while since they'd last talked like that: About god and the world and at the same time they'd talked about nothing important at all. It was extremely comforting to the Uchiha. When they had finished their main course, Sasuke changed the topic, to the real reason he'd invited Naruto over for lunch: "My father is hosting a party, to honor his late colleague. "

His father was an influential man. He had been captain of the police force for over twenty years until he'd become a politician. He didn't have many friend but he had, he held very dear. Last week the man, who had been his mentor from the first day of the police academy to his last day of service, had died after an apoplectic stroke. It had hit his father hard. For the first time in ages his father had let a tear slip from his eyes. He could not think of any way to repay his instructor for all he had done to him, so instead he had decided to throw a charity event, which would help the widow to overcome such hard times. Every policemen in the city had been invited. Also the fire department and some politicians. It was a huge deal, especially because his father wasn't known for his good heart. The planning was exhausting. The party had to organized fast and still be perfect. The widow was the guest of honor. Sasuke and his brother were supposed to attend to her every need while his parents raised a found for the government forces. Itachi was going to bring his fiancé, a woman named Shizune. And he was asked to bring his girlfriend, which he hadn't anymore. So the Uchiha had thought of bringing the blonde for moral support. Only problem, Naruto hated everything remotely official.

"Yeah, so?"

Sasuke waited patiently for their desert to arrive, hoping the sugar would calm his friend.

The moment the blonde had swallowed his first piece of chocolate cake, he said: "I was hoping you could accompany me!"

Naruto raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Aha. And since when have I ever liked such events?"

"Since the moment you became my best friend, who helped me get over lost love?" Sasuke tried.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"Look, my parents want to meet my girlfriend and I haven't told them, that we broke up!"

"So just tell them!"

"I can't! They wouldn't understand..."

"So you think it's better to bring a man, as your date?"

"If it's you..."

"Sasuke...", Naruto sighted. "I haven't seen your parents in ages and if I remember correctly, your Dad hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you...He just doesn't know how to deal with you!"

"Yes and he hates that."

"...Please!"

"... ... ... I'll think about it."

Sasuke nodded. It was a blessing, that he almost never begged for anything. It left Naruto open for the attack and usually bought him home gold. Thinking about it meant it was a done deal. And so it was, because the moment they left the restaurant, Naruto muttered in a rather defeated way: "You owe me...big time!"

Sasuke couldn't agree more.

The day of the charity ball, Sasuke was extremely nervous. Not only had Naruto insisted on choosing is own clothing, which would usually be public suicide, but he'd also set a date for their first training session. The raven fiddled with his tie. Where was Naruto? He was supposed to have picked him up ten minutes ago. Not that it was a big problem. Naruto wasn't known for his punctuality. So he had purposely told him a fake time. However, in case he needed to change his outfit, they could be a bit out of time. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Swiftly the Uchiha pried it open. ... And stared.

In front of him stood Naruto, dressed in a tailcoat and black formal trousers, uncuffed, with stripes on leg seams. A white piqué bow tie, white waistcoat and a plain white, stiff-fronted shirt with a detachable wing collar, sapphire cuff links and black patent leather court shoes completed the dress code. All in all, the blonde looked stunning. Sasuke almost drooled. He got a grip of himself just in time. He ignored the fluttering in his chest as he announced: "You are late, Dobe!"

The blonde grinned cheekily. "Yeah"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him. He led them down the stair, where he made his way over to his car. It was a black 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 350 Fastback with 335 PS. He loved that car. Everybody loved that car. But Sasuke cared for his baby more than for anything else. Whenever he felt the grease under his fingernails, after checking the engine, he felt alive again.

"We are taking your car? Sweet! I'll drive!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No!", the Uchiha answered in a stern voice.

"...You owe me"

Sasuke stopped. Boy, this was going to be a long night. He throw Naruto the keys and made his way over to the passenger's side. He had hardly closed his seatbelt as the blonde took off at full throttle. The raven gripped onto the handle as hard as he could.

"Are you insane?" Sasuke yelled. "Breaks! There are breaks somewhere! Use them!"

Naruto laughed. "Were is the fun in that? This baby needs to roar!"

"Now, Naruto, NOW!" the Uchiha screeched.

Mere millimeters from the traffic light away, Naruto came to a halt. Sasuke lost it.

"My baby! My beautiful baby. What have you done? You could have killed her, do you know that? You imprudence! Get out! Leave my baby. Go rot in hell!"

"...It's a car!"

Sasuke froze. "Out!", he said dangerously. "Out, now!"

How dare that idiot started to laugh. Sasuke wanted to kill him. He got out of the car and walked around it to the driver's door, which he opened rather harshly. He cringed and apologized to his baby in an instance.

"You know, if you could feel for a person as much as you feel for this car, you'd have no worries at all!"

"I don't like people! And now get out of my car!"

Naruto did as told. Sasuke took his place behind the steering wheel and Naruto walked around the hood, to the passengers door. He had no time to open it as the young Uchiha left him standing in the cold, when he accelerated. Naruto was dumbstruck. He'd been left behind. Sasuke grinned evilly as he looked into the rear mirror. Served him right! His poor baby. Sasuke petted the wheel. No one was ever going to lay his hands on her again.

Upon arriving at his father's party, he deeply regretted what he had done. The place was packed with people. Everybody wanted to greet him. Everybody pretended to know him. How awful. It got only worse, after the young heir entered the ballroom and caught a glimpse of pink hair. Oh no. Oh hell no! But there she was. That little slut. Talking happily with his mother. Touching her. Bitch. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He needed to get her out of here! A hand on his shoulder held him back. It was his father, looking at him disapprovingly.

"Care to explain why Haruno-san came here alone? It's the duty of a gentlemen to accompany his companion to a festivity."

"She's not..." Sasuke felt betrayed. "I didn't invite her!"

"I did. I'm disappointed you didn't think it was customary to do that yourself. Especially after I told you, to bing her along!"

And Sasuke would have, had he not wanted her out of his life so bad. For good. Forever. As soon as possible.

Why had he not inaugurated his father in his life's latest occurrences? And where was Naruto when one needed him? ... Standing at the side of a road, waiting for a nice person to scoop him off the streets. Stupid him. He sighted.

Sakura came over. Sasuke wanted to flee but was held back by his father. She smiled genially to everyone who didn't know what a devious snake she was. But Sasuke knew. To him her smile good as well have been a baring of her poisonous fangs. It would have the same effect. He wanted to punch her in the face. She actually had the temerity to hug him. Bitch. Sasuke balled his hands to fists. Oh how he wished he could slap her right here.

"Oh Sasuke, honey. There you are. How could you forget to mention this important event, silly? Luckily enough, Kabuto knew all about it. He drove me here, but of course I will drive back with you!"

Sasuke wasn't able to answer her, in fear he might not be able to hold back the insults, that were swirling around in his head. How dare she mentioned that man. How dare she bought him over! This person had no right to be here. Neither did she. Sasuke bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood. Oh how he hated the fact that Naruto wasn't here. The dobe would have...

"I don't think so. The seat next to Sasuke is already taken. And I think Sasuke had a very good reason not to invite you, Haruno! And you'd have done better to respect his wishes. In case you didn't know, the two of you are through! Now, if I could kindly ask you to leave? You'd do us all a big favor...bitch!" A deep voice resonated behind them.

Naruto. Ruffled, sweaty Naruto. Colossal alleviation washed over Sasuke. Thank god, that idiot never took a hint.

Sakura swirled around, glaring at the blonde, losing her mask of the good girl in the process. "I don't remember involving you, Uzumaki", she spat.

"Young man!", his father's stern voice cut in their conversation, "I do not think it's your place to talk to my son's girlfriend like that!"

"If she'd be his girlfriend I'd never dare. Believe me, Fugaku-sama. But they broke up weeks ago and she. Just. Doesn't. Get it." Naruto replied.

His father blinked and turned to him. "Is that true, Sasuke?"

"Yes, it is father!", Sasuke answered without hesitation.

"No, it's not!", Sakura squealed. "We never broke up. We had a fight, that's all!"

"A fight? _A fight?!_" Now, Sasuke lost it. "We didn't have a fight! You cheated! You dared to bring another man to your home and let him fuck you like a rabbit..."

"Sasuke!", his father interrupted.

"No! Not Sasuke! We didn't have to break up! Who'd ever want to be with you after what you did?"

Sakura's looked at him with teary eyes. "I did this for us!"

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke spat. "Don't you dare say that _ever_ again. Now, leave! Take Koko and _never_ show your faces in front of me again!"

Instead of finally admitting defeat Sakura started to vent on Naruto: "This is your fault! If you weren't there, he'd never think about that! You put that bug in his ear! Why can't you ever _not_ interfere with other people's businesses? Hah? You stupid mutt!" And then she slapped him. SHE SLAPPED HIM!

Sasuke saw red. No one was allowed to lay a hand on Naruto! Not his best friend, damn it! He pulled back his fist, but was stopped by Naruto, who simply picked that pink haired bitch up like a sack of rotten potatoes and walked towards the exit. On his way outside, he took a hold of Kabuto's ear and pulled him along. "Yes, yes! My fault. Of course. Why ever would it be your fault? You are such an innocent little whore, aren't you? Yes, yes. I'm such a naughty boy, please don't hit on me..." Sasuke watched and listened mesmerized until the blonde was outside his vision.

It was quite in the ballroom. What a commotion they had caused. His father cleared his throat. "We'll talk later!", he said before he left to save whatever dignity he could find.

Sasuke was rooted to the spot. He watched the door for any signs of the blonde. It didn't take more than two minutes until he reappeared but for Sasuke it felt like an eternity. As soon as his body filled the door frame every pair of eyes was back on him. The idiot grinned. "The misunderstanding had been cleared. The vexation has been eliminated.", he announced cheeringly. How fitting. Sasuke chuckled.

After that, the party didn't turn out too bad. Most guests were too stunned by the blonde's behavior to be bothersome. The guest of honor, however, appeared to be more than intrigued. She wouldn't leave Naruto's side. At all. At any time. She rambled on and on, how her husband had been so much like him and how much it meant to her, to know there were still people out there like that. And Naruto ever the gentlemen, took everything with a smile on his face. If Sasuke wouldn't have known better, he'd been sure the elderly lady had fallen for his friend. As it had been his duty from the very beginning, the young Uchiha made sure, not to let either of them be short on anything. He handed food and refilled their drinks. Although he stopped giving the woman alcohol, after her second glass of champagne made her tipsy. Naruto's eyes never got tired of conveying how grateful he was for that. And that never stopped to make Sasuke feel needed. He liked feeling like that.

As the party ended and most the guests had already left, Fugaku came over to them. At first the younger Uchiha was worried of what was to come but then he was surprised to learn his father came over to acknowledge Naruto for his cooperation. It was even more bewildering to witness his father apologizing to him regarding the Sakura issue. "I should have asked you first. It was never my decision to make in the first place. I had been curious to meet the woman you chose for yourself...I'm sorry she didn't turn out to be that woman!" And when his father had **thanked** Naruto for his help, Sasuke had been sure the world was going to end anytime soon.

In the end, the only problem had been his and the blonde's contention itself. Sasuke felt more than bad about the fact that he had left Naruto on the streets. It didn't help that the blonde was so much of a good person that he had come to the party by himself, anyway, and saved the evening for everyone. When Sasuke inquired what he should do to make it up to him, the blonde had simply answered:

"I'll arrange the date and place and you'll be there!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and your continued support!

Any thoughts or criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, so I hope you enjoy this. Also, in order to correct some mistakes -spelling and such- I went over each of the previous chapters again and made a few changes. Nothing big, but I wanted to mention it, just in case. _Guest#1 _pointed it out. Thanks. There might still be a few typos but I'm trying.

Also, I like to apologize to _Guest_, who commented on Chapter, I didn't answer. So now: There will sadly, be no Naruto-point-of-view. I'd like to keep it to Sasuke's perspective. Maybe in an extra.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Warning:** This story is categorized 'mature'. It contains sexual contents and strong language! A lot of that! Therefore this story may not be appropriate for underage viewers. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are OOC! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain Sakura- bashing!

Warning for this chapter: Hetero, sexual content! (But on the bright side, this will be the LAST TIME EVER, that you have to read something heterosexual in my YAOI story )

If you can live with these warnings, enjoy the story !

* * *

A few day later, Sasuke found himself in a private room in one of the city's well-known swinger-clubs. Stripped of all clothes, with a deep purple mask covering half his face. It was so unpleasant. Naked in a foreign room, standing next to his equally naked companion. Waiting for a paid love-expert to arrive and pleasure them. Disturbing. He covered his private parts with his hands. Hadn't there been a schedule? Wasn't this...person supposed to already be here? Why was he doing this again?

"Why does it have to be here again?", he demanded to know in a low whisper.

"Because every room here is sound-proof and the dress-code is appropriate!" came the instant reply.

Soundproof. Sasuke was sure he wouldn't need that. He had never uttered a single sound in his previous encounters with women. Only with Naruto had he been noisy. It was extremely embarrassing in the aftermaths. He glanced over to the blonde.

The other wore a midnight-blue mask, much like himself. The mask covered his eyes and nose, left his mouth visible, though. Full lips glistering in the more than dim light. His skin was darker than Sasuke's unnatural white one. And so were his nipples, Sasuke noticed. Golden hair covered his chest. A stark contrast, to Sasuke's hairless chest. He had never grown much body hair. It bothered him the slightest bit. Sakura had tended to like his lack of hair, which he had found soothing. But after all that happened between them, he desperately wished for dark hair to cover his chest. Right now, right here, his wishful thinking made him self-conscious. Just a little. His eyes roamed his friend's body and followed the trail of hair, that led the way to a normally hidden territory. He might have seen it more than once before, but his the blonde's package never ceased to amaze him. Especially in comparison to his own. Not that there was anything wrong with his penis. It was completely average and operative. And really, Naruto's dick wasn't so much longer, than it was just bigger. The width of that thing was just unnatural. Considering the fact, that it wasn't even engorged yet, made him shiver in anticipation. A weird reaction. Sasuke was sure, his fascination with his best friend dick was uncalled for. Quickly the Uchiha averted his eyes and looked instead back into the other's face. Only to realize, that he had been caught staring. Naruto didn't seem to judge him. It looked more like, he was pleasantly surprised. To think this night could become any weirder. As the other started to speak, the raven-haired male found time to get his composure back:

"We need nicknames. It wouldn't be professional if we were to use our real names."

Sasuke blinked. "Professional?"

Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to be one, to act like one. So, any suggestions?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I never bothered with that. My only nickname ever has been 'teme', as you might recall. Seeing as you were the one to say it first!"

The blonde looked at him. A twinkle in his eyes. "Do you want me to call you that tonight?"

"Then I will call you 'dobe'!"

The blonde sulked. "I don't like that name'"

"Neither do I like the impolite way, you use to address me!"

"Then how about we decide on new names? Anything you ever wanted to be called?"

"Master!"

"Kinky, but only if you call me Captain!"

"As if!", Sasuke scoffed.

"Then how about 'Sugar-cube'? No one would **ever** associate that name with you of all people!"

"Very funny...Then how about I call you 'Veggie'?"

Naruto laughed. "It's a deal then?"

"NO!" The raven-haired male was outraged. "I'd rather be called...I don't know. Make a new proposition."

Naruto turned to him. Two fingertips gently ghosted along the raven's cheek, down to his lips, as he whispered: "_Acushla_"[*1]

Sasuke had absolutely no idea, what that word meant, but the way, the blonde said it, made it sound like the sweetest word known to mankind. He swallowed. "Then, what shall I call you?" He was surprised himself, how raspy his voice sounded all of a sudden.

"_ArIyn_"[*2]

All the Uchiha could do was nod in appreciation. Looking at the other, it felt like he drowned in those deep, expressive cerulean orbs. To his horror, he felt his penis twitch. Hastily he avoided the other's intense gaze and looked around the room instead. Not focusing on anything in specific. There was a table, a queen-sized bed and a nightstand. The latter was adorned with a variety of toys, creams, lubes and condoms. Sasuke never cared for these thing, so he had never paid them any mind. Neither did he now. All those things seemed grotesque. He noted them and let his eyes drift further along the room. The walls were covered in satin, deep dark red. Silky curtains fell from the ceiling, covered lamps. At the far end of the room was a wooden case. The raven haired male refused to be interested in its contents.

An unidentifiable smell lay in the air. Sasuke sniffed experimentally. No, he never smelled it before. It wasn't bad, just...stuffy.

"What's that smell?", he changed the topic.

"Sex" his blonde companion answered.

"How often do I have to repeat myself? I've had sex! "

"Then you should know that smell!"

"It never smelled like this!"

"Then you've obviously done something wrong", an unknown, third voice relied.

Sasuke swirled around. There was a woman in front of him. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. The mask was hiding everything of her face but that and her full lips. She was dressed in nothing but a bra and a string. Both deep red and look-through. Sasuke cringed. Not very sexy.

"So? I thought he's supposed to be a virgin?", she now addressed Naruto.

He shrugged. "Might as well be"

The woman came closer. She rounded him like a predator its prey. She touched him, felt him up, pinched him. Sasuke sought help from Naruto. Said one only observed with attentive eyes. Sasuke wiggled, trying to escape her hands without exposing his private parts. Only when she pulled away his hands, did the blonde step in. He held her wrist, so she was prevented from grabbing his penis, liked she'd planned to.

They looked at each other. Elegantly the woman turned to Naruto, finding him now more interesting than her first prey. Roaming her hand up and down the blonde's body, she asked: "So what's the deal with our little princess?"

"Nothing. He just needs someone to train with."

"Hm", she purred when she weighted his package. "And why are you here, then?"

"He's shy!", he replied without missing a beat.

The woman laughed. Sasuke blushed.

"Really now?" Her interest in him had come back with full force. "And how do we plan on doing this?"

"Easy", this time Naruto held his shoulders, so he wouldn't be able to move away. "You work your magic to make him feel good and we'll pay."

"And who's going to make me feel good?" She asked as her nails scratched over his nipples.

Naruto just looked at her. Her hand stopped. They had a silent conversation. Sasuke felt left out, so he started to fight the hold. Naruto started to massage his shoulders. Apparently, he thought, he was nervous.

"If you manage to satisfy him, I might think about it. But only, if you're worth the hassle!"

"Phony! Fine let's see if _you _are worth the hassle, Mr. Big-shot"

Naruto smirked. He pulled Sasuke against his chest, supporting his weight, as the woman dropped to her knees and kneaded his dick. The raven recoiled. The blonde didn't let him. He wrapped his arms around him securely. In return Sasuke bore his fingernails in the other's tights.

"You sure he wants this?"

Naruto didn't answer. He looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Do you?"

No, Sasuke wanted to say. No he didn't want this. This was a stupid idea. Who needed sex? He could just adopt a child if he wanted one. He'd just find an asexual woman. Everything would be fine. Sasuke didn't answer. The blonde let him go.

"Fine. Just watch the first round"

"My, aren't you full of..."Naruto silenced her with a stern kiss. Their tongues mingled. They made obnoxious sounds. The woman stuck her tongue out and the blonde bit it willingly, before he sucked it into his awaiting mouth. A drop of blood ran down the blonde's mouth, dripping of his chin. Sasuke watched mesmerized. This was kind of... interesting, he decided. He stepped closer to take a better look. The woman seemed rather fond of the kiss, judging by the way her body moved against Naruto's. Maybe he should try too? Sasuke jerked back. What had he just thought?

Their lips left one another. Drool ran down the woman's chin. Yuck.

Her eyes were glazed, she panted. Naruto didn't seem affected at all. He pushed the woman onto the bed and crawled above her. Within seconds he had undressed her. He grabbed her breasts, she shrieked. Naruto's hands were huge, they completely enclosed each breast. Only her nubs were visible now. The blonde bend down to suck one of them. His tongue came out and he flicked them each once. Then he bit them. He massaged the breasts as his mouth moved higher again. He nibbled at the woman's throat. Bit her ear. She whimpered. Sasuke didn't know why. Sakura had never whimpered like this. And it didn't seem like it hurt.

Naruto's hand started to travel. They ran along the woman's sides, up her legs. Lifting them above his shoulders. And then back down again, until one hand found the way to her wetness. His big thumb stroke her. His other hand kept caressing the rest of her body. She withered. She moaned.

Naruto looked at him. "You are hard"

"What?" Sasuke was confused. Only when he looked down at himself, did he notice, that yes, indeed, he was hard. He looked up again.

"Come here", the blonde commanded.

The Uchiha did as told. He walked over to the bed and sat beside the blonde.

"Give me your hand"

Sasuke reached out his hand. Naruto took it and placed above the woman's vagina. Reflexively Sasuke wanted to withdraw it, but Naruto wouldn't let him. Insecure he looked up into blue eyes.

"She's wet and ready."

The woman moaned.

"She likes this" and then Naruto guided his hand's motion. Rubbing circles, spreading her, pressing down on a small nub.

The woman moaned.

"Try entering her, now"

Sasuke recoiled. He shook his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "With your fingers, stupid."

Still rather unwilling, the raven let one fingertip enter the hot cavern. It felt strange. Different from Sakura. Just a little. Yet still disturbing. The walls around his finger tightened. Her juices ran down his hand, dripping onto the bed. Sasuke pulled back. He shook his head. The blonde let him.

"Just watch, then"

The blonde continued to stimulate the woman a bit longer, spread her legs, before he put on a condom and readied himself to enter her. As Sasuke watched the blonde's cock getting closer and closer to that woman's core, he did something. Something he had never planned on doing. Ever. It wasn't like he was really aware of it, either. It was more like instinct. A reflex maybe.

He slapped Naruto's dick. Hard. It made an ugly sound. A painful sound. The blonde hauled. That definitely hurt. The woman seemed just as shocked as everyone else in this room. Disbelieving, the Uchiha stared down at his hand, as the blonde rolled off to the side and nursed his private parts. The woman stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", she demanded to know.

Sasuke gave her a cold glare in return. "You are not allowed to touch him with any of that filthy body of yours. Get out!"

She gaped. "WHAT? This threesome was your idea! Gosh, I know why I have a rule of never sleeping with couples!" She got up, collected her belongings and stormed out of the room. "Freakin' homos!", she yelled as she slammed the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And again, **last time** you have to read BoyxGirl in this Ff!

Oh, and next time it's the juicy part

Any thought? Any suggestions? Let me know!

[*1]: "Acushla" is an Irish word for "darling"

[*2]: "ArIyn" is another Irish pet name. It means 'pledge'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them! **

_**Nene**_: Thank you so much for that compliment! You had me gushing with happiness all the way! Man, so sweet. Cheers mate!

_**PuppetPrince:**_Wouldn't we all hope so?

_** Guest#1: **_Thanks for leaving something. And, the only chapter that will be written from Naruto's point-of-view will be the Epilogue.

_** Guest#2: **_Thanks. I'm trying hard to update once a week.

**Warning:** This story is categorized 'mature'. It contains sexual contents and strong language! A lot of that! Therefore this story may not be appropriate for underage viewers. I will not tell you what to do, but you have been warned! Additionally: All characters are OOC! Then again, the whole story is. And last but not least, I do not like Sakura, so this story will contain Sakura- bashing!

Warning for this chapter: Blow job, hand job, tiny bit of bondage!

If you can live with these warnings, enjoy the story !

* * *

Sasuke blinked. Couple? Homos? What was that all about? He shrugged and turned to Naruto, who had calmed down, now. And by calmed down, it meant, the blonde lay on in fetus position with tears glistering in his eyes and ragged breathing. "Are you serious?", he muttered. "What were you thinking?"

Sasuke decided to be honest for once: "I wasn't actually. I didn't like seeing that..."

"So you freaking hit my dick?", Naruto interrupted.

"How else was I supposed to stop you?", he asked defensively.

"By saying something?"

"..."

"Man!", Naruto rolled over onto his back. "That was **the** most horrible day of my life! Ouch... The feelings have yet to return to my penis...Man, seriously?"

Sasuke crawled on the bed beside him and lay down. "Sorry", he mumbled. "How bad is it really?"

"On a scale from one to ten? Thirteen. Why'd you slap so hard?"

"I just...I...don't know." Sasuke let his hand travel south. Following blonde hair, passing the navel, he carefully grabbed his best friend's wounded organ. "How's that? Very painful?", he asked as his fingers ghosted over the shaft. Why he did that, he'd never know. Never before had he thought about touching another man's private parts. He hadn't hit one before either. Maybe his brain lacked oxygen or something. His eyes followed his index finger as it poked the hidden slit experimentally. The organ didn't respond. Sasuke remembered how his own penis had twitched because of such a touch. How it had brought his orgasm so much closer. How he had enjoyed it. Unsure, the raven haired male looked up and met Naruto's gaze. Sasuke had never seen such an intense look on anybody. A strange feeling welled up inside him, excited him. Their eyes never left each other, as Naruto's hand enclosed the Uchiha's and guided its motions. It was a strange feeling to notice his best friend's dick becoming hard again. He wanted to look down and watch as well as feel, but the blue eyes kept him captive.

"You owe me", Naruto whispered huskily.

Sasuke only nodded. Naruto nodded as well. His face moved closer to his own, their masks almost touched. Their hands never stopped.

Naruto rolled them so that he straddled Sasuke. His penis touching his inner tight. The Uchiha's breathing hitched, his heart skipped a beat. He nipples became hard. What was wrong with him? That was his best friend! He shouldn't react to Naruto like this. He never reacted to anybody like this! Ever! But his body disagreed with his mind. When Naruto asked: "How to you plan to repay me?", his own dick got stiff as well. Sweat glistered on his skin. Their eyes became hooded. Sasuke tried to shrug, but he only managed a small jolt. "Your wish...!", his own voice was so hoarse, it scarred him. He had never heard himself like this.

He shivered as Naruto smiled meaningful. Goosebumps spread over his body. "Then just lay there!", the blonde uttered, before he rolled off of Sasuke and left the bed.

The hell? Sasuke blinked. That wasn't at all what he had imagined. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a soft fabric enclosed his wrists above his head. Securing them, preventing any bigger movement. He craned his neck to get a better look. His eyes were met with the blonde sly grin. He watched confused, as the blonde wound the other end of the clothes around a bedding pole. Naruto then proceeded to take out a second garment, which he dropped over his mask, shielding his eyes.

"Lift you head" And he did as told. A knot was formed, tightening fast. The way the cloth pressed the mask into his flesh, was uncomfortable. Constricting him. Hurting him the slightest bit.

"What...", he desperately wanted to know, what was going on, but yet another fabric appeared and was put in his mouth. Preventing him from speaking. With now two senses neutralized, the remaining ones intensified so much more. His ears caught the slightest sound, but chose to focus on the ragged breathing above him. His nose now more sensitive as well focused on the faint smell of sweat emerging from above. And his skin, oh his skin, what sin it committed as it conveyed every so feathery light touch to Sasuke's already overly stimulated nerves. He choked. He withered. This was bliss.

"So beautiful" Hands moved, caressing his arms, down to his armpits. Traveled over his ribcage to his hips. Down the legs and backup up over his sides, stomach and arms, again.

"My _Acushla" _Lips met his chest directly above his 's heartbeat quickened. As if it hadn't tried to break out of his chest before. His body rose.

_More! Do something_, he wanted to scream. _Whatever you want_, he wanted to add. Because there was no way, he would know, what it was, that he was arching for. Not able to voice his thoughts, his body trashed around on the bed instead.

A chuckle.

Big hands to hold him down.

One command: "Hush"

His body went limp. His breathing was erratic. He whimpered. What were they doing? What was happening to him? He wasn't like this. He didn't act like this. He didn't feel like this. Never like this. The young Uchiha could feel panic rising, as he was questioning his behavior.

A tongue on his jaw, hands on his hip and a boner rocking into his own had his train of thoughts nullified. Instead he was lost in pleasure once again. His heated skin searched for more. He bucked his hips.

The hold on his hips tightened. His ear was bit.

"I said 'hush'!"

And as Sasuke calmed down again, everything vanished. The heat was suddenly removed from above him. Hands left burning prints on his skin, as they withdrew. His ear and cheek were burning as hot air moved over them. His hips bucked once more as its counterpart disappeared. He was left cold. Vulnerable. Insecure. Oh so insecure.

What was going in on? His head rose. His ears strained to hear. There. Ragged breathing not too far from him. But why had he left? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't feel any movement. Was the moment of excitement gone and now, realizing what he was going to his best friend was putting him aback? Sasuke wanted to scream. The moment wasn't gone for him, damn it! He still wanted this...Whatever this was!

And then he could finally make it out. That, what had been there all the time. Slapping of skin. A familiar sound and yet, so different. He could not determine how it was produced. His legs moved. His feet clawed at the sheets. His knees bent. His hips bucked. Come on. There had to be something. Anything to make it feel right again.

"Mhmnnn" A moan. Restrained, but to Sasuke's enhanced ears oh so clear.

Oh god. Sasuke froze. Never had he heard such a brutal, natural sound. Never had a sound turn him on so much before. He had never moaned like this before. And now he couldn't. The clothes in his mouth hindering him. God how much he wanted to see what was going on. What was Naruto doing? What made Naruto utter such sounds?

And then a thought hit him, cooling him down from his former high of pleasure straightaway. What if that whore was back? What if she pleasured Naruto with her mouth and her pussy. What if she got, what he wanted?

Again, the male trashed violently against his restrains. If only, to be able to see.

His legs still bent, he lifted his hips to increase to pressure, with which he pressed his head into the pillows. If there was just a little bit more friction he could brush that annoying blindfold off. His hips bucked. His feet inched closer to his body. His head twisted. His upper body twisted. The moans were getting louder, closer. The flapping sounds were increasing. Just a bit more. He threw his head from one side to another. And then, finally, the blindfold's knot loosened and the garment slipped enough from his masked eyes to see. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he searched for the blonde.

He was right there. Kneeling on the bed. Watching him. His hands around the his now bare dick, jerking of to the sight of his best friend being trapped on the bed. Oh.

He fell onto the bed, heaving. Craning his neck. Watching. His legs fell open, so he could have a better view. The strokes were fast, hard. There was nothing loving about it. No caresses. No teasing. Only stroking. It was animalistic and bare. This wasn't what Naruto had done to him. This wasn't masturbating. This was fucking. Pure, raw fucking.

Sasuke watched in awe, as his best friend reached the tip of pleasure and erupted into a brutal orgasm. Sperm hit his chest, his stomach. Splattered all over his body. Even reaching as far as his chin.

And with just that, Sasuke came, too. Just a little, nothing major. And yet, still earth shattering for him. There was nothing to stimulate him. No hands, no mouth just the sight. Just Naruto. And that was enough.

Why?...Who cared? Right now...not him. He enjoyed his after-bliss. Panting he turned to Naruto as said one lay down beside him, also panting. Glistering in sweat. Smelling like, what Sasuke now knew was, sex. For once he was grateful for the gag, or else, so he feared, he would voice his thoughts and beg to lick the other's chest. Or be licked. Whatever the blonde preferred.

They lay there. Looking at each other. Drowning in each other's eyes. The blonde caressed the small white chest next to him. Scraping at the drying sperm. Coincidently or not flicking one perked nipple in the process.

The after math should be over by now. Sasuke should have come back to his senses by now. He should ask the other to free him, as spending too much time in the same position strained his muscles. But to Sasuke it still felt oh so right. In fact, he felt like purring. Which he didn't, of course. At least not loud enough to be heard by the other.

"Hey", the blonde's words ghosted over his ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Mhm?"

"Hey", he said again. Louder. Expecting a reaction.

Sasuke blinked. "Mhm?"

Naruto petted his cheek. Surprisingly his cheeks were covered by a small blush. Funny, from any other point of view, it would seem that Sasuke's turn to blush wasn't over yet.

Fingers tangled in ebony hair. Caressed down and lingered fleeting moments above his ear, before the travelled to his mouth. Softly they massaged alongside his lips. Wiping away some drool, that ran down his cheek, after his mouth had been forced to stay open by the gag. Naruto's face drew closer. "May I kiss you?"

Sasuke stared. His brain shut down. Kiss. Kissing. They hadn't kissed. Not once. And why did that fact manifest itself in Sasuke's head like a leech? Was it because kissing was one of the small things Sasuke had never minded doing with Sakura? Was it because he finally realized his jealousy after watching his best friend kiss a strange whore on the mouth? Or was it because he had yearned for it for far too long and yet, had never understood his own desires? Whatever the reason...Kissing seemed more than right, at this moment in time. He wanted to tell him, wanted to assure him, wanted to voice his thought...but only managed a grunt.

The blonde understood anyhow. Or maybe he'd have taking any answer as a yes. He moved closer. His lips slightly ajar. His teeth grabbed the offending cloth and pulled it out of Sasuke's mouth. It was wet. It should have been embarrassing to watch his drool drip back onto his face back into his mouth. It should have been disgusting to feel it on his ear as Naruto simply dropped the garment. But the Uchiha couldn't care less. His focus was mainly- only- on the other's mouth. The same mouth that was finally unoccupied again, moving closer and closer. The same mouth that finally, FINALLY, touched his own. It was in no way a hot kiss. No tongue. No movements. Just a simple touch.

Still, it was so much more than everything they had ever done. Ever felt. It was shaking Sasuke's world. It was tearing down every last wall he had ever built around his heart. It was freeing him.

It was right. And they knew it. No second-guessing. No past . No thinking about the future. Just them. Here. Now. There was nothing to hold them back now.

As if on cue, their kiss grew firmer. Their mouths opened. Their teeth crashed. Their tongues met.

Sasuke had never experienced such a kiss. It made him feel good. It exerted him. ...It aroused him. He moaned.

The kiss broke. Sasuke panted. And so did Naruto.

They were both hard.

"Do something!", the raven haired male demanded.

Blond eyebrows rose. "And what?"

Sasuke neither knew nor cared. What he wanted was something similar to what he had just felt. And yet so much more. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he trusted Naruto to know anyway.

And apparently, he did. The blonde rolled on top of him, smothering him with his weight. Pressing his rock hard penis down onto the Uchiha.

"Don't complain, if you don't like it!"

"Then gag me!" The smaller male surprised both of them with his comment. Sasuke had never known before today, but he liked being oppressed by the other. Only him.

A sly grin crept onto the other's face. "Maybe I should!"

But instead of grabbing the cloth again, the blonde moved up. Grabbing the bed frame, waving his proud manhood in front of Sasuke's face. "You ever done this before?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure, I walk around and suck every dick who asks", he spat.

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry...Do you want to try, anyway?"

Sasuke considered it seriously. He had never liked sex. But Naruto had shown him a new side of it. Of **himself**. And if there was any dick, he was willing to suck, then it had to be his best friend's. And if it was as disgusting as he imagined it, Naruto would stop in an instant. And probably never ask again. Saving them both the trouble of ever having this conversation again. So what was the harm? They were both clean, too. ...Sucking his best friend's penis itself, wasn't the biggest issue. The biggest issue was ..."Will you ejaculate into my mouth?", he asked reluctant. Disgusted.

The blonde blinked. He clearly hadn't thought that far ahead. Figures.

Sasuke scoffed. "Pull out when I tell you to. Pull out before you come. Don't shove it down. Respect that and I'll try."

That idiot giddily nodded his head.

Sasuke eyed what he had to taste. "If I don't like it, don't ever make me try again!", he added. Only then did he feel confident enough to hesitantly stick out his tongue and touch the blonde's member.

It was a weird feeling. Sasuke had anticipated it to be rock hard. And yet there was a certain smoothness to the member he hadn't expected. Carefully, he ran his tongue from the base of the member to its tip. He revolted as he tasted the bitter-saltiness for the first time. Like a wine tester, he champed a bit. Letting the taste of precum invade his entire mouth. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. On the contrary, Sasuke found he quite liked the tardiness of it. It was different and by far better than pussy, that was for sure.

Now more confident, his tongue came out again, lapping at what was in front of it. Above him, Naruto moaned. It stirred a beast inside the young Uchiha, he didn't know he possessed. Craning his neck, he engulfed the tip of the penis. Never having done such a thing and not knowing what to do, Sasuke simple licked at it. Poked its slit, as he remembered it had felt good, when the blonde had done this to him with his fingers.

A big hand came to rest on his skull.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, this won't be enough to get me off", the husky voiced echoed through the room.

Glaring upwards, the raven-haired male retorted: "'scus mee, iss me fist timm" In an afterthought, maybe he should have let the dick slip out of his mouth before speaking.

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Why don't I teach you then?"

Slowly Sasuke let the member slip from his mouth. "Hn"

To his surprise, the blonde dismounted from him and loosened the bindings on his wrists enough for him to slip his hands out. Instantly, the raven rolled his shoulders and rubbed his shore wrists, before he looked to his partner. Once again, drowning in those deep blue orbs. Letting them caress his soul. Making him feel whole once again. Unconsciously leaning closer to them. Wetting his lips, as if tasting the very air the shared between them. His skin prickled with wanton desire. His hands were shaking. His stomach felt queasy. It was unsettling.

By now, the masks were bothering him. It didn't cover enough to conceal the familiar features, nor did it disturb any of their caresses. Yet, it denied Sasuke what he wanted most: Everything. He wanted it all! He wanted to see the small wrinkles in the corner of his friend's eyes. He wanted to see the blond eyebrows furrow in bliss and concentration. He wanted to see the seven little freckles on his nose, which seemed to disappear whenever the other would scrunch up. He wanted to see him frown, when the raven refused to comply to is orders. Which was going to happen, sooner or later. And he wanted it now! He wished Naruto felt the same. As his own mask was slowly irritating his skin.

"Take off that mask!", he breathed. At the same time he reached his hand up, to untie his own mask. But was stopped, by strong fingers, enclosing his wrists.

"No"

Sasuke blinked. "Why?"

There was no answer. Yet, suddenly Naruto looked as if he'd lost all confidence. Sasuke blinked. It must be his imagination. He repeated himself: "Why?"

Nothing, then: "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. I think we should leave", spoken, before the tall blonde moved off of the bed and left the room.

The air turned cold in an instant, taking all passion and desire with it. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Any thoughts? I'd really like to know, what you think!


End file.
